


Convenience

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, dont read if you get easily triggered by this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda stood, his hands in his pockets, in front of an abandoned playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> I was just letting out some feelings I had, mostly. This could actually work for either Beta Komaeda or Canon Komaeda, but I decided to just use my beta husband.

Komaeda stood, his hands in his pockets, in front of an abandoned playground. He didn't want to go out on such a night, but with his thoughts running wild, he needed to get some fresh air. He fished in his pockets, hands searching for the cigarette box, the urge to smoke rising as the darkness fell around him. But, of course, he had forgotten them at home.

Letting out a sigh, Komaeda leaned back against the fence blocking off the playground. His ashen eyes stared at the ground, as if he was waiting for some kind of hole to open up and drag him down into the pits of hell. That wouldn't happen, of course. This wasn't some fantasy game that nerds with no life played 24/7. Nor was it some alternate universe where dragons reigned supreme, filled with witchcraft and warriors.

Komaeda glanced up at the sky, dark clouds hiding the stars and the moon from sight. It would probably rain soon, given the season and the humidity in the air. He didn't care, though. Let the rain fall on him. He'd probably just catch a cold. Maybe, if he was lucky enough, it'd take his life. Komaeda let out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he looked back down at the ground. That'd be too convenient for him.

He's tried before, to end all the pain built up inside of him. But whatever superior being that reigned over life and death seemed to have a grudge against him. All attempts would fail. When he tried to hang himself, the rope would snap under what little weight he had. Whenever he tried to cut himself, someone would rush in and see what he was doing before he got the chance. Either that or the handle would somehow break in his hands right before he was able to press the blade against his skin. All the pills and medicine were kept in a place locked away from him ever since his first attempt, so that option was also out.

Komaeda cursed whoever it was - Death, God, or something else entirely - that kept him from the sweet release of death. He just wanted it all to end. That's all he ever asked for, all he ever wished for. But fate seemed to have something else in store for him. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want any part of it. All he wanted was to die, but he couldn't even have that. What was the point of in living in constant misery? He couldn't find one.

He heaved a sigh, standing up straight and began to make his way back home. He give it one more try. And if it failed, then he supposed that maybe he would search for something else to live for. Maybe then he'd be able to start enjoying his miserable life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was depressing.


End file.
